


Beyond The Surface

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thunderbirds, Uncharted (Video Games), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Bucky Barnes!Goalie, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mention Howard Stark - Freeform, Minor Lincoln Campbell, Minor Luke Cage/Jessica Jones, Steve Rogers!Photographer, Stucky Big Bang 2016, ice hockey, mention of attempted rape/non-con, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, an aspiring artist, happens to be in love with the goalie of the state college hockey team: Bucky Barnes. They grew up together, but neither acknowledged their feelings for one another. Will a crisis bring them together or will it tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Stucky Big Bang 2016. I would like to thank the individual who created and runs this Big Bang for with them this story might not have been written. Next I would like to thank my beta readers for hanging in there with me and beta read my story. 
> 
> They are:  
> Jinan Berroa  
> Carmen  
> Ruby  
> CD
> 
> If you have helped beta read my story and you are not listed here please let me know so I can add you to the list. Next I would like to thank pugglemuggle for creating the art for this story. She created theater trailer my story. Make sure you check out the AWESOME video. If you would like to see the video please click on the title banner to watch. And lastly and most importantly I would like to thank you the reader for taking the time to read my story. I would love to read your thoughts on the story. Please feel free to leave me a comment. 
> 
> Now on to the story...

[ ](https://youtu.be/W2xkzV7sPBg)

* * *

 Steve was tidying up the counter in his father's shop, The Star-Spangled Emporium when the bell above the door dinged. Looking up from his work, he saw it was Bucky Barnes, goalie for the Blaire Falcons, the town’s hockey team.

 

“Hello, let me know if you need any help finding anything,” Steve said to him, as he straightened a pile of delivery invoices next to him.

 

Bucky looked at him. Steve’s heart skipped a beat. There was the man he had been in love with since he was five. Bucky and Steve used to be friends when they were younger, but as time went by, they started to drift apart until they were barely more than acquaintances. The way Bucky acted around him when they were in the same room together told Steve that Bucky didn’t share the same feelings.

 

“I will,” Bucky replied as he walked over to the clothing area.

 

Steve turned his attention back to the paperwork. It was a few minutes before Bucky came up to the register with his purchase. Steve put aside what he was working on and gave Bucky his full attention.

 

“So how’s your day going?” Steve asked. Bucky looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“It’s going well. How's yours?” Bucky asked as he placed his hands on the counter.

 

He needed to give his hands something to do so he wouldn’t do anything stupid to give away how much he loved Steve. Bucky noticed Steve glanced at his hands for a second before going back to what he was doing.

 

 _‘I wonder what Steve’s thinking about my hands right now,’_ Bucky thought.

 

“It’s okay, not really busy at the moment,” Steve admitted.  
  
Despite knowing that he shouldn't think of Bucky like that, he could admit to himself that he wanted to feel Bucky's hands on his body. He shouldn’t be thinking about Bucky that way when he knows Bucky doesn’t care for him the way he cares for him.

 

“I am surprised there aren’t more customers,” Bucky replied as he watched Steve ring up what he had gotten from the store.

 

“It will probably pick up, later on, today,” Steve said as he hit the total button on the register.

 

“That will be sixteen forty-five."

 

Bucky took out his wallet and gave him a twenty.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. Thank you for shopping at The Star Spangled Emporium. We hope to see you again soon,” Steve said dutifully, giving him his change.

  
Bucky flashed a smile then turned with a wave and left the store. Steve couldn’t help looking at Bucky’s ass as he left, wanting it all to himself. Of course, there was no way in hell he had a chance to be with the man he loved. Steve let out a sigh and then got back to work. When he got home that day, Steve headed upstairs to his room. He was the only one home at the moment.  


His mother, Sarah, was a nurse at Aspen Memorial, which was a good thing because she had an easier time taking care of him when Steve got sick. Early in his life, he would get sick a lot, but not so much anymore. Sometimes it would be bad, but others not so much. He was grateful his mother was there for him. Steve knew his mother would be getting off of work later that night.

 

Steve went to his room and sat down at his desk. He picked up his camera. He planned on going to the rink to take some pictures for his assignment. He needed to take some action shots. The ice rink would be as good of a place as any to get pictures. The thing was if there was hockey practice then he would have to go somewhere else to get his pictures. Steve, whose major was fine arts, was taking photos and drawing classes at the local college.  
  


He had two portfolios. Some drawings and photos were for his school portfolio, while others were for his private portfolio. Those contained drawings of Bucky. They were for his eyes only. He hoped to be adding photos to his collection as well, that was if he could get near Bucky with a camera. He was a photographer, but not a well known one. His portfolio for his photos had some of his best work in it. Steve got what he needed and left a message for his mother before he left.

~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~

Bucky looked at the pregnant young woman in front of him. Natalia, his roommate of two years, had her hands on her hips, the expression on her face told him she wanted to know details and she wasn’t going to move until he gave her everything.

“Yes, I did go to the store. No, I didn’t tell him how I felt about him. He was busy and I didn’t want to distract him from his work,” Bucky calmly told her.

   
“Bucky you’ve been in love with him for years, what’s stopping you from making a move on him?” Natalia asked.  
 

“I’m not about to be hurt again, plus I doubt he feels the same way about me. I’m not going to ruin his life or mine over my feelings.”

   
“Fine,” Natalia huffed, crossing her arms. “Have it your way.”

   
It was a few more moments of staring at one another without either of them backing down before she turned and left the room.  
 

Bucky looked at the closed door for a few moments, then he shook his head. He needed to clear his mind. What better way to clear his mind by going to the one place where he felt safe, the rink. Bucky turned the TV off and grabbed his bag with his skates in them.  
 

“I’ll be at the rink,” Bucky called out.

 

“Okay.” Natalia's voice called out from the back of the apartment. The apartment living situation worked out well for both of them.

 

“If you need anything I have my cell.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Bucky left and headed for the ice rink. When he got there everything else around him faded away. For a second he thought he felt a familiar presence, but when he looked up, no one was there. Bucky started his routine. This routine he developed to get his mind away from thinking about one Steve Rogers.

~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~

Steve got home and he cooked himself dinner. His attention was drawn away when the cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID—it was his photography teacher. Steve wondered why he was calling.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Steve, it’s Mr. Lawrence. Sorry to call so late, but I had a job offer offered to me for one of my students. I think you would be the perfect person for the job. Are you interested?”

 

“Yes I am sir,” Steve replied. If he did jobs then he would be able to get his name out there maybe even become a well sought-after photographer. “What’s the job?”

 

“Well, the job is taking photos for the hockey team. Your photos—well, at least a few of them—will be used on the official website, in brochures or in the college newsletter.”

 

“Wow,” Steve gasped. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and his teacher had picked him.

 

“I know. When the job was offered to me you were the one that came to mind first.” Mr. Lawrence admitted. Steve’s cheeks felt a little warm. He was sure there were a lot better photographers than him in the class, but he wasn’t about to turn down an opportunity like this. His hands were feeling a bit moist. He wiped them on his jeans.

 

“Thank you, is there anything I need to know?”

 

“Yes, you will meet with the coach and you will go over the detail of what you will be taking pictures of. You might want to even see if you could go to some of their away games as well. You never know when you will take the money-maker picture”

 

“Thank you for this opportunity. I won't let you down,” Steve assured him.

 

Things were starting to look up. Of course, he would have to let his father know what was going on because he was sure his schedule would have him working when the team was at away games. He knew his mother would be worried when he was at away games, but she knew Steve was a grown man and he did what he wanted to to do. Sarah would always worry about him; it was a mother’s right to do so.  


His father, on the other hand, left him alone. Mr. Rogers had his focus on his company. Steve finished eating and he set a plate aside for his mother when she got home from work. At twenty-one, he still lived with his parents. He was going to get himself an apartment once his life gets more settled. He got ready for bed and was asleep ten minutes after his head hit the pillow.

~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~

Steve stood next to the coach’s door; the door was closed and no one was in the locker room. Steve knocked on the door.

 

“Come in,” a voice called out. Steve opened the door to see an African American bald-headed man.

 

“Coach Cage, I am Steve Rogers. I’m a photography student of Jeremiah Lawrence.”

 

“Yes, I have been expecting you. Come in , have a seat on the couch.”

 

Steve realized there was someone else who sat on the couch.

 

“Steve this is my wife, Jessica,” Luke started. Luke looked over at his wife. “Jessica, this is Steve. He’s going to be taking pictures of the team for a while.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Jessica said as she stuck her hand out for Steve to shake. Steve shook her hand, then he sat down on the couch.

 

“It’s nice to meet you as well.”

 

Steve looked over at the coach.

 

“Okay, I am sure you want to know exactly what this is going to entail. You have permission to take photos while we practice or when we have games. We will be using your photos for our website, college newsletter, flyers, and any brochures we come out with. If you have any problem with anyone let me know. I will get you your all access pass so you can be here when we practice. I would like you to be with us in our away games if your schedule permits.”

 

“Thank you for the opportunity to take a photo of the team. I won’t let you down.”

 

“Okay. Would you like to start right now or do you have somewhere else to be?” Coach Cage asked him.

 

“No, I am ready to go, I brought what I needed with me.”

 

“Good. You can set up in the locker room. Then when we move to the ice you can use the box to take photos. I have to ask. Do you know how to skate?”

 

“Ummm…” Steve started. This was something Steve never really thought of. He never skated because back when he was younger he would get sick too often. Since he grew up he never thought about it. “I’ve never been on the ice before sir.”

 

It was the truth. There was no reason why he should be embarrassed about it. He never had a reason to ice skate, but maybe now he does.

 

“I will get one of the players to teach you to ice skate.” Coach Cage told him, as he looked at his roster. After a few moments, he spoke.

 

“I’ll have Barnes teach you to ice skate.”

 

Steve didn’t know what to say. He was actually going to get to spend time with the man he was in love with. The only thing he could do was nod his head in agreement.

 

“If I know Barnes he will be here already. Just let him know I would like him to show you how to skate. If he has a problem with it send him to me and I will straighten it out.”

 

“Okay,” Steve replied as he got up and left the room.

 

It took Steve only a moment before he found Bucky, who was sitting in front of his locker, his eyes closed. Steve didn’t want to interrupt him so he was quiet.

 

“Steve what are you doing here?” Bucky asked, as he opened his eyes and looked at him.

 

“Coach Cage would like you to teach me how to skate,” Steve said quietly. Bucky didn't say anything for a few moments.

 

“Have you been on the ice before?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay, first let’s get you some ice skates and then we can get you on the ice. I think we have an hour before practice starts,” Bucky said as he got up and headed to get Steve some skates.

 

Bucky watched as Steve tied his skates.

 

 _‘I really do want his hands all over my body.’_ Bucky thought to himself.  
 

It took him a second to realize where his thoughts were headed and he couldn’t do that to Steve. After a second he mentally shook his head. This was becoming a little harder as days pass by. Bucky loved Steve, but he didn’t want to get hurt. So he wasn’t going to put himself in that position.

   
“Okay. What do I do now?” Steve asked. He had never worn skate before so he had no idea what to do next.

   
“First thing first. You will walk with skates on. This is so you can get used to walking with skates.” Bucky said. When Steve stood up, he wobbled a bit Bucky held onto his arms so Steve could balance himself. It took him a few minutes of walking around the locker room to get used to walking with skates on.

 

“Do you feel ready to go onto the ice?” Bucky asked.

 

“Yes. Let’s go.” Steve said as they headed to the rink. Steve help on to the side of the rink while Bucky stood beside him.  
 

“So what are you going to teach me first?” Steve asked.

 

“I am going to teach you how to fall first, then how to skate,” Bucky told him.

 

Steve just nodded his head. He watched as Bucky fell and watched him get up. After a few times, it was Steve’s turn. For Steve, it only took a couple of tries to get it down.

 

“That’s pretty good, Steve. You’ll be skating in no time.” Bucky said as he gave him a smile.

 

Bucky could have sworn Steve was blushing, but he just chalked it up to his imagination.

Bucky then moved on to teaching Steve to skate. He was surprised to see how quickly Steve picked it up. Bucky just taught Steve the basics for now. If Steve asked for any more lessons then he would teach him. For a little while, Steve and Bucky ice skated. Time went by quickly; soon Steve had to leave the ice for the team to start practice. Bucky took off back to the locker with a smile on his face. He was warmed up, but he was still going to go do the warm-up drill with the team.  
  
  
Bucky looked each member of his teammates. They were his second family. He was glad Brock Rumlow, who was his best friend since middle school, was on the team with him. His position was the center. Sam and Clint were wingmen, both on and off the ice. Nathan and Sam Drake were the defenders of the team. Virgil Tracy was the other goalie on the team. He didn’t want to forget about the coach Luke Cage and Assistant Coach Lincoln Campbell. They were both like fathers to him. He was grateful for having them in his life. Bucky smiled as he joined his team for warm-ups. Every now and again he would look over to see Steve, who had a camera in hand and was taking pictures every few minutes throughout practice.

Steve was in the stand with his camera bag. There were two cameras and a portable flash drive, plus some rolls of film as well. Steve knew if he needed to he could move his pictures to the portable drive if he ran out of room on his digital camera. If his camera ran out of the film he had a few rolls in the bag if he needed them. If those rolls were used then he had more rolls in his car. He had a feeling that he would be using a lot of films and taking a lot of pictures. He just hopes he got some good pictures of Bucky.

   
Steve watch as they practiced. At times he would take a few pictures. Steve had to admit that he did like their uniforms. Steve looked at Bucky's uniform and notice there was a letter C on his left shoulder. Steve would ask Bucky about that later. The practice went on for at least a couple of hours. Steve looked down at his watch he saw that it was 1:15 P.M., way past lunch time He was about to leave and go get some food when he thought he might invite Bucky out for lunch. Steve headed to the locker room. What he got there he saw the others in various states of changing from their uniforms to regular clothes. Steve's eyes landed on Bucky who had already changed into regular clothes. Bucky looked up and caught his eyes.

 

“Hey Steve, did you forget anything?” Bucky asked as he kept his eyes on him.

 

“No, I was wondering if you want to go get some lunch?”

 

“ Oh… the guys are going out for lunch. Why don't you join us?” Bucky asked as he watched

 

Steve's face very carefully to see the reaction to his statement.

 

At the moment Steve wasn't sure exactly what to do. He did want to spend more time with Bucky. If that meant hanging out with the guys then he would do it. It's good to get out and be with other people; he didn't get out much so this was a step in the right direction for getting to know more people or getting to make more friends.

 

“Sure, why not?” Steve said as he gave Bucky a smile. Bucky looked around the locker room to see how far everyone was getting changed. It looks like a couple of the guys were still in their uniforms taking their sweet time changing.

 

“Drake, what’s going on?” Bucky asked. Both of the men who sat on the bench looked up at him.

 

“Sorry cap, but we have to take a rain check. We got a family thing we have to attend to,” one of the guys said. It then did Steve realized what the C stood for on Bucky’s uniform. Bucky was the captain of the team.

 

“If you guys need to talk about anything, I’m here,” Bucky told them. Both the men looked over at him and gave him a nod as an acknowledgment.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Bucky turned to Steve.

 

“Okay let’s go. You can ride with me. We're going to meet the others at Mickey’s.”

 

“Okay,” Steve replied as he followed Bucky out the door to his car. Steve let out a whistle.

 

“What?” Bucky asked as he looked over at Steve.

 

“You own a black McLaren F1.”

 

“Yes, it was a gift from my godfather.”

 

“Who’s your godfather if you don’t mind me asking?” Steve asked curiously.

 

“Howard Stark,” Bucky whispered.

 

Steve's eyes widen a bit at hearing the name “Stark”. Bucky looked away from Steve. He had a feeling Steve was going to press and ask to meet Howard Stark. Most people who knew who his godfather was had tried to use him to get to meet Howard Stark. It was a minute before Bucky realized Steve hadn’t said anything. Bucky looked up.

 

“What?” Steve asked.

 

“Are you going to ask me to see if I can arrange to get you to meet with Stark?”

 

“No, why would I?” Steve asked.

 

“Once everyone finds out who my godfather is they want me to set up a meeting for them,” Bucky admitted. Steve just shrugged.

 

“Howard Stark is a person. Just because he’s rich doesn’t mean I need to act like he’s the most important person in the world—he’s not. For me, I am with the person who I consider one of the most important person in my life.” Steve told him his cheek were a little warm after saying that. He had admitted to Bucky he counted him as a person of importance in his life. He wasn’t sure what Bucky’s reaction would be.

 

“Let’s get going. We don’t want to keep the others waiting.”

 ~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~

It didn’t take long for them to get to Mickey’s.

 

When they walked in they saw the team sitting in a booth at the back of the restaurant. Bucky slid into the booth, then Steve slide in next to him.

 

“Hey, Wilson, have you guys ordered yet?” Bucky asked as he picked up the menu and looked it over.

 

“No, we were waiting on you before we ordered,” Wilson replied as he waved over a waitress.

 

“Are you gentleman ready to order?” the waitress asked. Steve looked at her name tag on the right side of the t-shirt it read Jean Grey Steve had to admit Jean was a pretty name. She had red hair which made him think it wouldn’t be a good idea to be on her bad side.

 

“Yes, we are. Wilson, you order first,” Bucky said. Jean wrote down everyone order. Bucky had ordered a burger and fries. When it came to Steve’s order, Bucky listened to see if he could figure out more about him.

 

“I’ll have Caesar's Salad please with some hot tea,” Steve told her. Once she left the attention was back on the conversation around the table. Steve felt a little adventurous. He wanted to see how comfortable Bucky was with him. He wasn’t going to do anything drastic.

  
While they were talking Steve moved his leg so it was against Bucky's. If Bucky moved it away then he knew he wasn’t interested in him. If he didn’t it would give him hope. It was a few moments which passed by and nothing happened. That was as far as he was going to go with trying to figure out how comfortable Bucky was with him. They talked until the food came. They whole time Steve had his leg against Bucky. They had gently nudged each other every so often throughout their meal. Steve smiled a little more knowing Bucky had at least some good feeling about him.

 

“Hey Rogers, so for your photos are you wanting to get a team shot or individual shots?” Barton asked. Steve looked at him.

 

“I would like to do both. I will figure it out first, then I will run it by the coach,” Steve told him as he felt Bucky’s hand on his leg. His heart sped up a little for a split second. He almost missed what Clint had said.

 

“You could always take pictures off the ice as well. You might get some good picture of us. You never know,” Clint said with a smile on his face.

 

“Barton what are you cooking up now?” Bucky asked him. Whatever Clint was planning he didn’t want Steve anywhere near it. Whenever Clint got a plan it always ended up not going as planned. He didn’t need to subject Steve to Clint so soon.

 

“I am just seeing if I can get pictures for my family Christmas card and for a project I have in mind. I need a photographer to help me with them. Since Steve is here I was hoping he would help me out. I don’t want to get someone I don’t know or trust to take the pictures,” Clint admitted.  


Bucky raised an eyebrow at hearing this. He was surprised. Clint was a good guy, but he likes to joke every now and again. He hadn’t joked around for awhile so it was due soon. What he just admitted didn’t seem like Clint at all. Maybe since Steve got here things were going to be different. Plus it could as be Clint was about to be a father in a few months. Jean came back over with the checks. Bucky took out his wallet and took out his credit card. Then he grabbed the checkbook folder with all the checks in them. He placed his card in the book then handed it back to Jean who gave him a smile and walked away towards the cash register.

 

“Bucky, what are you doing?” Clint asked him.

 

“Lunch is on me,” Bucky said simply.

 

There was a choir of thank you from around the table.

 

“No problem,” Bucky said as Jean came back and handed the book back to him. Then she left.

 

Bucky put his card back in his wallet and then put his wallet away.

 

Steve took out his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and put it in the middle of the table.

 

It was then everyone started to head out.

 

“Steve do you need me to drop you anywhere?” Bucky asked.

 

“Just back at the rink so I can get my car.”

 

“Okay,” Bucky replied as they headed to his car. It was silent the whole way back, they were both in their own little worlds. Once they got back Steve got out of the car.

 

“Thanks for the ride.”

 

“Not a problem. I guess I will see you around.” Bucky said. Steve just nodded his head in reply and then he closed the door and headed to his car.

 

 _‘He’s got a nice ass.’_ Barnes thought. Bucky shook his head to clear that particular thought from his head. He had to get back to his room and worked on the English paper which was due Friday, which also happened to be game day for him.

~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~ 

Bucky got home not long after he dropped Steve off. Natalia was out—he wasn’t sure where. He headed into his room and settled down and got down to work. The thing was as he started to read the assignment his mind went back to Steve. He knew he didn’t want to get hurt, so he was going to keep his distance from Steve. Bucky didn’t want to hurt him either. Bucky shook his head and let the thoughts of Steve leave his mind.

 

Bucky knew if he didn’t get a good grade then he wouldn’t be able to play. He had his English assignment in front of him. He took the book and started to read.

 

Bucky felt himself being shaken gently. Bucky must have fallen asleep while studying. Bucky sleepily looked up.

 

“Hey, Nat didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“I saw you studying. I didn’t want to bother you, so I let you be.”

 

“Thanks, I guess I needed the sleep,” Bucky admitted.

 

“So I heard you and the team went out to eat and Steve joined.”

 

Heat rose to Bucky’s cheek. He was sure Nat noticed him blush at the mention of Steve’s name.

 

If she did she didn’t say anything. Bucky was thankful for that.

 

“Yes, it was a nice outing. It gave everyone a chance to get to know one another. The Drakes weren’t able to come due to some family things.”

 

“I hope Clint was behaving himself,” Natalia said, as she watched Bucky’s face. Bucky looked back at her with a blank look on his face.

 

“Yes, he was his usual self. He, along with everyone else, got along well with Steve.” Bucky replied. He wondered exactly what Natasha was up to.

 

“That’s good. So what are you going to do today?” Natasha asked as she went to sit on his bed. Bucky looked at the books and papers which laid on his desk.

 

“I am going to finish this assignment, since I don’t have any classes today, but I do have our second practice, later on, today,” Bucky started and he twisted from side to side to stretch out his back since he slept in an awkward position.

 

“So… are you looking forward to seeing Steve at practice?” Natalia asked. Heat rose to Bucky’s cheek.

 

“He’s the photographer so he’ll be there. Why would I be looking forward to seeing him?” Bucky weakly asked.

 

Natalia looked at him. Bucky squirmed under her gaze.  
  
  
"Bucky, tell him how you feel before it's too late. You don't want to leave it hanging, wondering what would have been if you actually told him how you felt." Natalia told him. She moved over to Bucky’s side and gave him a kiss on his temple.

 

There was no way Steve wanted him. They hardly talked, plus how they acted towards one another was proof enough for him, to know Steve didn't see him the way he saw him.

 

“I know you don’t want to get hurt again, but Steve is nothing like Christopher. Give him a chance.”

 

It was like she was reading his thoughts and he was surprised he was telegraphing his feelings so clearly.

 

It was a few moments before Natalia left to leave Bucky to his own thoughts.

~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~

“Hey, mom. There’s a plate of food in the microwave for you.”

 

“Thank you, sweetie,” Sarah said as she gave her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

“You’re welcome. I have some news.” Steve said. He wanted to tell his mother the good news.

 

“What is it?” Sarah asked with a smile on her face.

 

“I got an assignment to take pictures for the college hockey team. My photos will be used in the school brochures, videos, and fliers.”

 

“That’s great. I am glad you found something you are passionate about. I am behind you one hundred percent.” Sarah told him.

 

“Okay. I am off to class. I love you, mom.” Steve said giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

 

It didn’t take him long to get to the college. He made his way to his class. On the way there he saw Brock Rumlow.

 

“Hey Brock,” Steve said. Brock looked his way.

 

“Hey Steve, do you have photography now?” Brock asked him.

 

“Yes, I do. I noticed you in class, but I never said hello.”

 

“I know it’s the same for me. So I guess since we know each other a bit better maybe we can be friends or hang out sometime.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Steve said, as he saw the young woman who had served them at Micky’s slide her arm around Brock’s waist.

 

“Hey, honey. How’s your day going so far?” Jean asked him. Then she noticed Steve. “You’re Steve, right? I didn’t know you had a class with my boyfriend.”

 

“Hey Jeannie, it going well. I got practice after this class. We can hang out after practice ends.”

 

Jean nodded her head in reply.

 

“Yes. I’m Steve. I didn’t know Brock had a girlfriend.” Steve admitted while his thought fell on how he wanted Bucky to be his boyfriend. Steve’s cheek got a bit warmer.

 

“Yes, we’ve been dating for going on five years now,” Jean told him as she stepped away from Brock.

 

“I’ve got to run. I just wanted to say hi before I headed to class. I will see you later.” Jean said as she kissed Brock on the cheek before she left.

 

“We better get to class,” Brock said as he headed to class. Steve followed behind him.

 

The students had their own assignment they were working on so everyone was on their own for the time being. Steve was at his assigned workstation when he felt someone next to him.

 

“Can I help you Loki?”

 

“Yes, I was wondering if there is any way I can see the pictures you have of the hockey team?” Loki asked. Steve looked at him. The word around campus was Loki Laufey wasn’t a good guy and everyone should stay clear of him.

 

Steve didn’t know Loki personally so he was going to give him the benefit of the doubt for now. Once he gets to know Loki better than he can decide if he wants to be friends with him or keep away from him.

 

“Pull up a seat. I haven’t had a chance to look at them yet.”

 

“That’s fine. Thank you for letting me see them.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Steve said as he started to go through the pictures.

 

It took ten minutes to get through all the pictures on the camera memory card. Steve organized them in his mind. Once Loki was gone then he would get down to work.

 

“These are some awesome photos. Thank you for letting see them. Well, I have better be off, got my own assignment I have to work on.” Loki said.

 

It was then Loki left. Steve got down to work. It didn’t take him too long to get everything organized. He had just finished when he felt a familiar present.

 

“Hey,” Bucky said. Steve turned to see Bucky next to him. Steve wondered why he was here, it wasn't to see him, that was for sure.

 

“Hey, didn’t know you were in this class.”

 

“I am not, I am here to talk to Brock before we head to practice.”

 

“Okay, well I guess I will see you around then,” Steve said.

 

“Sure thing. Maybe sometime later you’ll show me the photo you have taken.”

 

“Okay, it’s a date,” Steve said.

 

Bucky gave him a smile and nodded his head. Bucky then turned and headed towards Brock. Bucky and Brock left to head to practice. It was a few moments after they left did he realized what he had said to Bucky. Steve let his forehead hit the desk. He had it bad for Bucky and he knew the way things were going he would end up being an old man dying alone without having experience of being in love.

~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~

Practice started like any other practice. The only different about this practice was Bucky had to mentally slap himself a few times because he went back to what Steve said at the mention of him showing him his photo sometime. “It’s a date.” Those words keep going through his mind. Bucky was glad he was able to concentrate on practice. They were practicing their shooting skills when Bucky felt a familiar present. He glanced over to see Steve who had just set his camera bag down on the bleacher. Bucky wondered why every time Steve was near he felt him even if he didn’t see him. Bucky liked that he knew when Steve was around. It calmed him down. It was good.

 

Bucky returned his attention back to practice. Steve knew he should have brought a jacket with him, but he also knew he was going to be fine—a little cold never hurt anybody. Steve set up and started to take some picture as well as some clips. Just in case it was needed for the site. The practice had gone on for a bit. He wondered how long this practice was going to go on for. Steve then notice a pregnant young woman who sat next to his stuff. Steve figured she was the girlfriend for one of the guys on the team. The team took a five-minute water break and it was then he decide to talk to the young woman.

 

“Hello, how’s your day going?” Steve asked her. The young woman looked at him. She noticed the camera around his neck.

 

“I am doing good. How’s your day going?”

 

“It’s going well. I am actually taking a break. Would you like to talk for a bit?”

 

“Sure. My name is Natalia Romanova. I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you yet.”

 

“Steve Rogers,” Steve replied as he saw one of her eyebrows raise. He wondered exactly what he said to get a response like that.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Natalia said as she stuck her hand out for a handshake. Steve shook her hand.

 

“So... who are you here watching, if you don’t mind me asking?” Steve asked. He was curious to hear what her answer was.

 

“My fiancé and my roommate.”

 

“Who's your fiancé and who is your roommate?” Steve asked not assuming the fiancé was the roommate. He knew she would tell him the answer to his question.

 

“My fiancé is Clint Barton and my roommate is James Barnes,” Natalia said.

 

Steve could tell warmth was rushing to his cheeks. He hoped Natalia didn’t notice. It was then that her attention was pulled to the ice. Steve turned to see what she was looking at. He saw both Clint and Bucky who waved back to her.

 

Steve could feel Bucky’s eyes on him. He wasn’t sure what to do. He did the only thing he could think of. He raised his camera and took a few pictures. It was a few second later the coach said the break was over. Steve sat by Natalia for the rest of the practice.

 

“How long have you known them?”

 

“Clint I have known for three years. James—I have known him ever since we were in diapers. I heard you went out with the guys at the last practice. I do hope Clint was behaving himself. ”

 

“Yes, he was. Clint asked if I could help him with some photography stuff. I told him I would.” Steve told her. Natalia gave him a smile.

 

“Thank you for helping him with his project.”

 

“It’s not a problem.”

 

“Do you want to come over to start on his project after practice is over?” Natalia asked as she watched Steve face for his reaction.

 

“Sure. I’ll keep your company until practice ends.” Steve said, as they sat down and watched the team practice.

 

Practice ended ten minutes later. Steve packed up all his stuff in a few minutes. Then he and Natalia sat on a bench outside of the locker room. They waited for guys to finish changing. It wasn’t too long. Bucky and Clint walked out of the locker room.

 

“Hey Nat, hey Steve.” Clint started as he gave Natalia a kiss.

 

Bucky looked over at Steve.

 

“Are you waiting for someone?” Bucky asked. He really hoped he was waiting for him, but he knew that it wasn’t the real reason, he was sure of it.

 

“I am heading over to Nat’s with Clint so we can get started on his project,” Steve told him.

Steve was really glad Natalia invited him over. It meant spending more time with Bucky. Who knew—Steve might be even brave enough to tell Bucky how he really felt about him. Bucky had thought about it. He knew Natalia was right, he just needed to get over the fear of being hurt. Steve was definitely not Christopher. He needed to let go of the fear or else he would lose Steve forever. Bucky had to at least tell Steve his feeling. No matter the outcome.

 

“Okay, let’s head out. Steve, do you need a ride?” Bucky asked.

 

“Yes, I walked here,” Steve told him.

 

“Okay. Clint, we’ll meet you guys at the apartment.” Bucky said

 

Clint and Natalia nodded before they headed to Clint’s car. Steve walked beside Bucky. The walked out of the building.

 

“How’s your day going?” Steve asked Bucky.

 

“It’s going okay. Just finished my English assignment which is due in a couple of days.” Bucky told him as he glanced over at Steve. It’s been easy to talk to Steve; he felt comfortable around him.

 

“That’s good to hear,” Steve said as they reached the car. Bucky put his things in the trunk and they got into the car. Bucky was about to start the car when he stopped and he sat back. It was now or never. He looked at Steve.

 

“Steve, I needed to tell you something, please let me get it all out before you reply,” Bucky said as he glanced down at his jeans.

 

“Okay, I’ll listen to whatever you have to say,” Steve replied quietly.

 

Bucky could feel Steve’s eyes on him. Bucky took a breath before he started to say something.

 

Bucky looked at Steve. He wanted to see what his reaction was when he told him all of this.

 

“When I was fifteen I went out with Christopher Walker who is a year older than us. Everything was fine for about six months. Christopher was nice and kind at first, but after six months had passed his true colors showed. It was on a weekend when he drugged me. Since my parents weren’t home he took me back to my place. He took me to my room and was prepared to rape me.” Bucky started.

 

Steve's eyes widen a bit as he heard what had happened. He then licked his lip as he continued the story.

 

“I told him no several times and tried to push him off me, but since I couldn’t really do anything he took off my pant and turned me over and was about to plunge into me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. When I opened my eyes Natalia was there. She had Christopher on the ground with a bloody lip.”

 

Bucky looked at Steve’s expression again. This time, his brow furrowed.

 

“Natalia called the police and they came and got things taken care of. I ended up pressing charges. After the whole ordeal, my parents thought it best for me to say at my uncle house for a while until I felt like going back to school. I went to therapy after the incident happened. I finally started to get better. I came back to school. It was then I found out Christopher transferred school so I felt better about coming back. Life went on. I graduate high school, went to college, and here I am.”

 

Bucky went quiet after that. He just watched Steve. His face was unreadable.

 

“So that was the reason he moved. There were rumors going around after you and he left school for a while. I was worried and wondered what had happened to you. I wanted to ask, but I was sure if I asked any of your friends they would have asked why I was interested in knowing. At that time I wasn’t ready for people to know I was gay.” Steve started, as he sat up a little straighter in his seat. “After you came back you were different and I could tell there wasn’t any room for me, so I let it pass, the wanting to get to know you. I went on with my life. I ended up in the hospital when I was a junior for a month. I got better and graduated high school and came to college.”

 

“I was wondering where you were the month you left. You keep your head down in high school, except for those you helped who were bullied in school. I actually found out about you being in the hospital a week before you returned. I am glad you're okay.”

 

‘“Why are you telling me all this?” Steve asked.

 

There was a pregnant pause.

 

“I have been in love with you since I was five and I didn’t have the guts to say anything, not after Christopher. It took a good friend saying I should face my fear and not run away from it to make me realized I don’t want to live without at least letting you know that I love you.” Bucky said as he looked at his legs.

 

He didn’t want to see the expression on Steve's face when he tells Bucky he didn’t feel the same way he felt about him.

 

“Bucky,” Steve said quietly.

 

Bucky looked up and he saw Steve with a smile on his face.

 

“What's the smile for?” Bucky asked Steve.

 

“It's because I feel the same way that you feel about me,” Steve replied.

 

“I am glad we had this talk,” Bucky said with a smile on his face. “I am going to kiss you now.”

 

Bucky moved closer and their lips met. It was a few minutes before they came up for air.

 

“I am glad we had this talk too,” Steve said as he sat back and put his seat belt on. “We better get going before they wonder where we are.”

~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~///~//~//~//~

The puck was dropped and then the action started. This was the third period of the game. Steve snapped pictures. It had been two months since Steve and Bucky admitted they were in love with one another. Things had been going slowly because they wanted to get to know one another first. Steve was feeling sick since this morning, but he didn’t really think it would end up getting bad. He would take some medicine later and rest. He would be fine until the game was over. Once they get back to the hotel, he could get some rest.

 

Steve wanted to get some action, so he started to record some of the game. The center for the other team made his way to the net. He shot and the puck was caught by the goalie. The guy who played center crashed into Bucky. Steve saw the back of Bucky head hit the bar of the goal post. Bucky fell to the ground. Steve knew there was something wrong when Bucky didn’t get up. Soon his coach and the medic came to check on him. They helped Bucky off the ice and into the locker room.

 

The game continued after a few minutes. Steve stuffed everything in his bag and took off to the locker room. He hoped Bucky was okay. He was let into the locker room area after he showed his pass. Steve found the medic who knelt in front of Bucky. He was holding a pen which had a light at the end of it. He was checking the response of Bucky’s pupil. Assistant Coach Campbell was next to Bucky and the medic.

 

“I am not sure what’s wrong with him. He’s fine physically, but I think this might be something I am not trained for. If this state persists then I think we should take him to the hospital.” the medic said as he stood up.

 

“Okay. Thank you. Will you be okay with him? I need to get back to the game.”

 

“Sure Assistant Coach Campbell.” the medic said, as he watched him leave. When Campbell passed him Steve could tell he was worried about Bucky. It was then the medic noticed Steve.

 

“Hello, can I help you with something?”

 

“I am here to check on my boyfriend,” Steve said, as the medic just nodded at him.

 

“Do you know why he is like this?”

 

“No, I don’t, but I might know someone who does,” Steve said, as he took out his cell and called a number he knew by heart.

 

“Hello,” a sleepy Natalia answered.

 

“Hey, Nat. Sorry to wake you. I need to ask you something.” Steve worried voice said.

 

“Are you okay? Is Bucky okay?” Natalia asked her voice went up a few pitches.

 

“Ummm….Bucky’s not doing well. He just sitting here. The medic said he’s physically fine, but he just looking off into space. His eyes keep blinking, but he isn’t responding to anything or anyone.”

 

“Damn it. This isn’t good.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“What’s wrong is this has happened only one other time before,” Natalia said.

 

It was then it dawned on Steve what she meant.

 

“Christopher,” Steve said, as he sneezed.

 

He had to admit to himself he was sick, but right now he needed to be there for Bucky. Once he takes care of Bucky then he could worry about himself.

 

“Gesundheit.”

 

“Thanks. What can I do to bring him out of it?” Steve asked her.

 

“There’s no way to bring him out. He has to bring himself out of this. His last episode lasted three days. Just stay with him. Make sure he is all right. When you guys get back to bring him home and I can take care of him until he comes out of it.”

 

“Okay,” Steve said.

 

“I am going to go back to sleep now,” Natalia said, as she hung up the phone.

 

Steve put his cell back in his pocket. Steve had the chills all day today but just waved it off as his imagination. Now he knew he has a fever. For him, his main concern was to get Bucky out of the state he was in. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do that, but all he knew was he had to try.

Steve sat down before Bucky and then he sneezed again. He knew it was getting worse now. He honestly thought he would have enough time before his cold got bad.

 

“Hey, Bucky. I want you to know that I am here for you, baby. I am not going to let anyone hurt you. I want you to feel safe. I know there is something which put you in this state, but I hope you will come out of it for me. I need you here with me. I love you and I will be by your side no matter what.”

 

Steve put his hand over Bucky to let him know he was there. He would stay with Bucky as long as he could. He knew him being sick was going to catch up with him. Steve wasn’t going to move from Bucky side. He would either have to be moved by someone else or be carried out by the ambulance.

 

Steve focused on Bucky’s hand. He was feeling worse than he was half an hour ago. He wondered what it was this time.

 

“Shit, baby, you’re burning up,” Bucky said. Steve looked at him.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

“I am fine, but apparently, you’re not. You have a fever. Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

 

Bucky said as he felt his forehead.

 

“I didn’t think it was anything at the time. I felt fine up until half an hour ago.”

 

“We have to get this fever down.”

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“Steve, baby, please let me take care of you. If something happens to you I am not sure what I will do.” Bucky said as he kissed the side of his forehead.

 

“Okay.”

 

Bucky picked Steve up and moved him over to the couch in the room. Then he went back and got his jacket and put it over Steve. Bucky went and found a bowl and filled it with hot water. Then he went and got another bowl and filled it with cold water. He got a cloth so he could cool Steve down by applying a cool cloth to his body. Bucky had a spoon so he could help Steve drink the hot water.  


He sat on the edge of the couch and switched between feeding Steve spoonfuls of hot water and wiping Steve down with a cool damp cloth. Soon Steve’s eyes closed and he was asleep. Bucky moved a strand of hair from Steve's eyes. Bucky didn’t know what he had done to deserve Steve, but he was sure as hell going to keep Steve for as long as he wanted him. Bucky loved Steve to the point of where he couldn’t see himself living a life without him. His attention was drawn when his teammates walked into the locker room.

 

“Barnes, I am glad you're back with us.” Coach Cage started, then he noticed Steve. “Is he okay?”

 

“He’s sick. Hopefully, what I am doing helps.” Bucky said.

 

He knew he was going to have to tell the team about Christopher Walker. He just hoped after they hear what had happened they won’t think of him differently. It might be a good idea to tell his team when they were back at the hotel. If he told them now they might go after Christopher and get themselves into trouble and that was something he didn’t want. They had won by two points this game. Bucky was happy to see they were able to pull it together while he was out of commission.

 

It didn’t take them too long to change into their regular clothes. They were back at the hotel a half an hour after they left the stadium. Bucky made sure Steve was in bed. They were sharing a room together. He invited the team over to the room. He wanted to keep an eye on Steve, so he decided to tell his team in his room instead of in someone else's room. Once everyone got there they made themselves comfortable before Bucky told them. After he told them he could tell his teammates weren’t too happy that something bad had happened to him.

 ~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~

Bucky was woken up by his cell phone ringing. He rolled over and reached over Steve to get the cell phone on his nightstand.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Bucky, Nat went into labor—we’re in the hospital.” a voice said.

 

“Clint,” Bucky said, as he looked at what time it was. “It’s three in the morning, couldn’t you call at a decent hour?”

 

“Sorry, didn’t realize what time it was.” Clint apologized.

 

“So how does it feel to be a dad?”

 

“Great and terrifying at the same time,” Clint admitted.

 

“You’ll be a great dad. Steve and I will be there when it becomes a decent hour.” Bucky said as he hung up the phone. Bucky tossed his phone onto the floor.

 

“Who was that?” Steve groggily asked.

 

“Clint, Nat’s having the baby.”

 

Steve sat straight up in bed.

 

“Steve, you okay?” Bucky asked.

 

“Let’s go. He needs to know his friends are there to support him.” Steve told him.

 

“Steve it’s three in the morning. I told him we’ll be there at a decent hour.” Bucky told him. Steve looked at him. Bucky looked at Steve who had his sad puppy dog eyes face showing. Steve knew when he used this face Bucky would more than likely end up doing what he wanted.

 

“All right, all right we’ll go. You are going to wear my jacket. There’s no fighting me on that.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Steve at their last game had gotten sick. Bucky took care of him the rest of the time there. When they got home he still wasn’t feeling well, so he took him to the hospital. That was where he met Steve’s mother. She was nice to him and thanked him for taking care of her son. It was an infection which was taken care of with a couple of shots of antibiotics. Since then Bucky had made sure Steve wore a jacket when it was cold. It didn’t take them to long to get dressed and head to the hospital. When they got there they saw Clint who was outside Nat room.

 

“Clint, is everything okay?” Bucky asked.

 

“Bucky, Steve, you guys made it. I wasn’t expecting you guys for another few hours.” Clint said.

 

“Steve wanted to be here.”

 

“Thank you guys for coming. Nat doesn’t want me in the room right now, I am staying out until she asks for me. I know how hard she can hit and I am not about to end up on her bad side.”

 

“We’ll wait out here with you,” Steve told Clint as he held Bucky hand.

 

“Thanks.”

 

All three of them waited outside Nat room and talked about other things as they waited. Clint did stick his head into the room to see how Natalia was doing, but he came out with his hands raised.

 

“I take it she doesn't want you in the room yet?” Bucky asked Clint.

 

“Not yet,” Clint replied.

 

It wasn’t a minute later that they heard Natalia calling for Clint. Clint went in, then waved in Steve and Bucky. They followed him.

 

“Steve, Bucky, didn’t expect to see you guys this early. Let me guess—Clint called you two.” Natalia said.

 

They nodded their heads.

 

“Bucky told me they were going come when it was a decent hour,” Clint replied.

 

“Steve convinced me we should come. You know I can’t say no to him.” Bucky said as he glanced over at Steve with a smile on his face. Steve smiled back.

 

“I’m glad you guys are here.” Natalia tiredly said.

 

“No problem,” Bucky told her.

 

They stayed and talked for a while. It wasn’t until Steve looked at his watch.

 

“Baby, we’ve got to go,”

 

Bucky looked at him.

 

“You got to practice and I got class. We can come back after our classes and practices are over.”

 

“Okay. Barton, I will let the coach know where you are.”

 

“Thanks, man,”

 

“No problem,” Bucky said.

 

Steve and Bucky left.

~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~

Darcy Lewis, head of the college newspaper, sat at Steve’s desk. She had seen Steve’s photos. Plus she heard good things about Steve’s works from her boyfriend Loki. If he was as good as they said he was then he would invite him to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Photography Company. Steve caught her eye as he sat down next to her.

 

“Hello, Mr. Rogers. I am Darcy Lewis from the school newspaper. I am wondering if I could get you to take some pictures for the newspaper that are sports related.” Darcy said.

 

Steve had to admit this was sort of surprising for him. He knew of the school newspaper and he had read it. The newspaper was good. He wanted to be one of the photographers, but he didn’t want to seem like someone who was nagging to be placed on the paper, so he just bided his time. Steve guessed it worked in the end.

 

“Miss Lewis, it’s nice to meet you. Sure, I would be honored to take some pictures for the school newspaper. What happened to the other photographer?”

 

“Mr. Parker had to move to Los Angeles for his Uncle, who is really sick. We just need someone to fill in until he gets back.” Darcy admitted.

 

“Okay, exactly what do you need from me?” Steve asked her.

 

It was then Darcy and Steve discussed exactly what was needed from him. Once class was over Steve put on Bucky’s Letterman Jacket. Then he headed to the ice rink to watch the rest of Bucky’s practice. Steve sat down as he watched the team do their cool-down drills. It wasn’t long before practice was over. Steve waited for Bucky to get out. Bucky came up and slid his arm around his waist.

 

“How was your day?”

 

“It was good Buck, how’s yours?”

 

“It went well. I plan on spending time with you now.” Bucky said as he yawned.

 

“How about we visit Natalia and then we go home and catch up on sleep?” Steve said.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~

When they arrived they heard screaming from Natalia’s room. They surmised Natalia was giving birth to her son or daughter. Steve and Bucky wanted to give them their privacy so they stayed outside the room. It was a half an hour later when a baby cry filled the air. They knew that their Natalia and Clint were now parents. A few minutes later they heard another baby cry from Natalia’s room. Bucky eyes widened a bit and Steve had raised one of his eyebrows. Did Natalia just have twins? Steve and Bucky made their way into the room. They saw the nurses taking care of two babies.  
  
Natalia and Clint looked at them and said, “Surprise.”  
  


There was a smile on both Steve and Bucky’s faces. It was then they both knew their lives would be okay. When Bucky and Steve got back from the hospital they went over to Bucky’s place. Steve sat on the couch. Bucky headed to his room for a second. He got out a small black box. Now was as good a time as any to do what he wanted to do. Bucky walked back into the living room and found Steve who watched him. Bucky sat down beside him.

 

“You okay Bucky?” Steve asked with a worried look on his face.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Steve, I have a question to ask you.”

 

“What’s the question?”

 

Bucky slipped off the couch and got down on one knee. The ring box in his right hand he opened it to show Steve the ring he had chosen as his engagement ring.

 

“I have been in love with you, my whole life. I want to grow old with you, share my life with you. I am asking you now, Steve Grant Rogers, will you marry me?”

 

Tears sprung to Steve’s eyes, and he was quiet for a moment. Bucky didn’t know what to think.

 

He was about to speak but Steve spoke first.

 

“Yes, I will marry you,” Steve said.

 

Bucky took the ring out of the ring box and placed it on Steve’s left ring finger. A second after the ring was on his finger. Steve kissed Bucky. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's waist and leaned back on the couch.


End file.
